Steam
by KinInTheNight
Summary: Series of HikaKao one-shots, with both on top TINY SPOILER in chapter 3 of episode 16 ;D twincest, yaoi, lime/lemon, don't read it if you don't like it! Disclaimer, I don't own the twins! Or anyone else! Not mine! HIATUS: LAST CHAP IN PROG XD PROMISE! sorry :'c
1. Steam

Hello! This would be my first HikaruxKaoru story! Or KaoruxHikaru, idc how you put it haha. This was thought up in another country, kind of dangerous writing it around people but I made it alright! Usually I do kurofai, so it as really fun to do teenagers, and I want to do another! This one is made to be a one-shot, so no sequels I don't think, maybe maybe, and I will work on another one between my other work. This is an edit, courtisy of the review of mad-on-13, (Thank you very much!) so i hope this time it's better, or if you're reading it for the first time, it's just plain amazing. Hmm that's about it, see you at the end, and excuse me a moment while I beg the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER, I do not own these characters! Nope! Not mine! Dont hurt meeee

* * *

"Huurgamerf," Comes a voice from the bed. Two identical bodies press against each other for warmth and comfort, brown hair mussed and eyes shut. A large, expensive silk blanket is draped across the couple as they snuggle together on their double king size bed, pushed up into the left corner of their absolutely huge room. Pillows splay across the top edge of the furniture and around them a pillow top envelopes their bodies.

"Hikaru, shut up," murmurs a body on the left.

"Uuurrrrgggggg," groans Hikaru. He nuzzles his face against the other, nosing him in the neck. His lips press onto a warm collarbone.

"Hikaru, I said shut up," the other body twists away to the other side of the ginormous bed, leaving Hikaru alone.

"Nooo, Kaoru!" Hikaru moans in his half asleep state, reaching out, grabbing the other and pulling him tight to his body. A sigh falls from Kaoru's lips and one amber eye opens, peering at the clock.

"Hikaru! It's six in the morning! We don't have to get up until seven! Go back to sleep," he hides his face in their shared pillow and pulls Hikaru's arms around him, nuzzling under his chin for warmth. They lie like that for another fifteen minutes and Kaoru is finally back to a half sleep when Hikaru decides that he's just not tired. His lips are hot on Kaoru's neck when they press down and bite, waking him. The other twin yelps and shoves himself away, rolling across the huge bed and taking the blanket with him. Cold air nips at Hikaru's skin.

"Hikaru! I was back to sleep!" he glares at his twin in the dark. The sun is just coming up over the horizon and it glows around the curtain, barely highlighting the twins' faces. Mostly dark, Hikaru stares at his brother in the shadows. What he can see doesn't look happy.

"But Kao, I'm horny," he whines in a voice that never ceases to fail him. Kaoru grumbles loudly at him.

"Then go masturbate somewhere else. I'm too tired right now," he turns his back and leaves his words to sting Hikaru. Usually Kaoru is mean in the mornings, but that was a little far. Rejected, Hikaru sniffs and crawls closer, inching towards his goal. Kaoru doesn't even move when Hikaru lies his chin on the other's upturned shoulder and sets his lips against Kaoru's ear, back under the blankets.

"Please, Kao? Have sex with me? Pleaaaase?"

"Save it for the Host Club," grunts Kaoru. He is not happy at all to be awake and his brother is really getting on his nerves with his need for sex. It's not always a bad thing, but at six in the morning... It is.

"But we can't actually do anything in front of the ladies," Hikaru keeps protesting. Between his legs he's throbbing for Kaoru, even though he's being such a sour puss. Crabby or not, though, he is getting what he wants this morning.

"Not my issue," Kaoru rolls away again, closer to the wall and away from his twin. Hikaru is beginning to get frustrated. He wants sex. Now. And rich boys get what they want.

"Kaoru, come on. I'll do your chores for a week."

"No."

"A month."

"No."

"A month and a half."

"Go to sleep."

Hikaru is thoroughly frustrated. His voice didn't work, his bribe didn't work, trying to seduce him didn't work, what now?

Hikaru knows what now.

He's done the move thousands of times. One hand slips under the curve of the waist to pull close, one hand slides over the hip and squeezes around his brother's twin cock, tongue up the neck and bite on the earlobe. But Kaoru has also had the move done to him thousands of times, so he knows what's coming the second he feels Hikaru tense to pounce on him through the springs in the mattress. With a quick roll he catches both of his brother's hands in his and snaps his knee lightly into his stomach, blocking his erection and glaring his brother down. Hikaru stares with enormous eyes and his tongue peeking between his teeth, shocked that Kaoru saw that coming.

"Not now, Hikaru," He repeats firmly. The two stare deep into each other's eyes for a moment, and Hikaru breaks away.

Finally he says shortly, "Fine," and turns away from Kaoru to make himself comfortable. Kaoru lies down too and ignores the guilt he feels, falling back asleep. He didn't want to hurt Hikaru, it's just sometimes he has to to get it through to his brother that he doesn't want something. He did what he had to do, and that's the way he sees it. Maybe next time Hikaru will just accept that he doesn't want it.

Over on the other side of the bed, Hikaru is broodingly following through with what Kaoru recommended he do. Inside of his pants he's having a small party between his hand and his dick, grinding them together while they have the time of their life. His thumb kisses the head of his member and his palm rubs all down the rest, tight and loose all at the same time. The position on his side is uncomfortable so he's soon on his back, panting and moaning slightly to himself, trying to hide his pleasure from his brother, asleep or not. He wishes it were Kaoru sliding up and down his erection, not his own hand slick with his sweat and spit. With how often they go at it it takes him longer to climax too, so it makes it all the more frustrating.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whimpers as he pumps his arm, squeezing his eyes shut and pushing his hips up. There's sweat glistening along his hairline and precum on the inside of his pants, that ends up being more in only a moment. His teenage seed splatters along the inside of his expensive sleep pants, not like he doesn't have a bunch more of those. He's arced back and watching a show of fireworks, moaning loud to the sky. Only four feet away Kaoru listens guiltily, woken by his name across his brother's lips, hearing him finish the job that he should have been finishing. Why couldn't he just have done it? It always bugs him when Hikaru jacks off, but it was his own fault this time. He told him to. But... What really was the issue?

Hikaru gets up silently from next to him and disappears to the bathroom with his school uniform. Turning to the clock, it reads 6:42. The water turns on and Kaoru just listens, unable to return to sleep. He sighs and realizes what it is he wants now, just to make his brother happy, even at the cost of his body. It takes him a minute to get himself up and stripped down, another to creep towards the door. They already have braces and handles attached to the walls of their shower, so he's set there. Now he just has to get in.

The room is steamy when Kaoru shuts the door behind him without a sound and approaches the shower. Behind the frosted glass he can see Hikaru's outline, and knows he can't see him. Their shower is absolutely enormous. If they wanted they could fit the entire host club plus a partner for everyone inside, with enough room to have them all doing the dirty at the same time, though the boys wouldn't want to try it. It's enough room for them to fool around too, with how much they roll around. Their bed almost isn't big enough compared to their shower.

Slowly approaching, Kaoru reaches the door in a few steps nonetheless. He's slowly turning himself on with small finger movements, rubbing over his balls and around his pelvic, and he knows that seeing his brother naked and wet will turn him all the way on. He grips the handle of the door and opens it silently when he knows his brother's back is turned. Sure enough, he's facing the water with eyes closed, rinsing out his hair. Down between his legs Kaoru's boner pops up, full and pointed at Hikaru. He takes his twin by surprise, stepping forward the few steps it takes to get to him and wrapping his arms around his body, one on his ass and the other on his cock, biting his neck. Hikaru yelps and jolts and backs them into a wall, smooshing Kaoru behind him. His dick rides up his brother's crack.

"Kao!" Hikaru cries. "What the hell! You had to do this now?"

Kaoru just giggles, pushing his hips up a bit and releasing Hikaru from his hold. Slightly agitated and slightly horny, Hikaru turns and kisses his brother with wet lips. His wet arousal brushes partially against Kaoru's and his hands pin him on either side. They tangle their tongues and kiss each other roughly before Hikaru drags his brother into the water to finally get wet.

"I thought we agreed no more sex before school, anyway," Kaoru eyes Hikaru under the water, flipping his hair back and out of his eyes. Hikaru stares for a moment and his ears go red, revealing his embarrassment of being found out.

"Well... You see..."

"Bastard," Kaoru pulls Hikaru close by his butt. Their twin erections press against each other's right leg and Kao is the first to moan, grinding down on his brother.

"And now the fun starts," Hikaru snickers, pushing them towards the braces attached to the opposite wall of the shower on the left.

Kaoru has his hands hooked in in moments. Grabbing the handles above his head, Hikaru runs his hands down his sides, around to his butt with a squeeze and up his back. His lips and teeth graze over Kaoru's pale skin and tight muscles. He sucks his pink nipples lightly and makes sure his mouth tastes every inch of his twin's skin that's like raspberries and strawberries, licking his muscles, kissing them and then biting the skin over and over again. Down his torso he travels like that and finally reaches his navel, leaving a hicky on his hip.

"Spread," he demands against his little brother's stomach. Kao doesn't even think, just follows orders like he always does. He lifts one leg and Hikaru hooks it over his shoulder, mouth on the inside of his thigh. Hot steam condensates on their skin. Kaoru squirms slightly and lets his older brother do him good.

Hikaru runs his lips lightly across Kaoru's inner thigh and along the edge of the brown curls there. The little tickles make Kaoru's arousal twitch and Hikaru gently sucks on his head and listens to his brother groan, sliding down wet with his tongue and licking his balls. Kaoru doesn't know it, but he's only teasing him. Only a moment later Hikaru pops back up to his mouth locks his gaze with Kaoru's. Kaoru's eyes are slightly glazed over staring at Hikaru, surprised when his brother grabs him by the waist and yanks him from the braces, depositing him onto the large air-mattress they have in there for that purpose exactly, propped in the left corner and to the right of their braces.

He wraps one leg around Kaoru's waist as he drops him to thee bed and follows him down on top, inserting himself into a panting Kaoru in their fall. They both cry out, bouncing on the plastic and further increasing their pleasure. Hikaru slides his hand around Kaoru's open member and pumps him lightly, the water dripping on them acting as lubrication. Kaoru tightens his muscles around his brother and moans. He's losing his mind right now, the only thing he can think about the pumping on his fancy and the pounding inside of him, over and over and over and over. They stay in the same position for only a bit, Kaoru spread open on his back and Hikaru pumping his hips and his arm times perfectly together, until Kaoru senses him growing tired and stops him. Even in the tightest clutches of pleasure he was always able to tell when Hikaru was tired, and that's where he'd take the reins.

He rolls them over and pulls himself off of his brother's fancy, not Hikaru on the bottom as they continue their assault to each other on the wet air mattress. Hikaru drops Kaoru's dick as his brother pushes himself in, digging his nails into the sides of his twin instead. They do this often, fight for dominance. Usually Hikaru ends up on top, but Kaoru will make a break every so often. He thrusts his hips against the wet resistance of the air bed and brushes Hikaru's sweet spot, making his brother whimper. Kaoru, better aimed then Hikaru, always manages to get the older twin to whine. He loves it. Each push sends another little squeal out, hitting him inside where he knows he can't resist it. Hikaru arcs back at his brother and Kaoru'a hands are splayed out on his shoulders. He gasps and moans a bit trapping Hikaru under him with his movements. Their hips clash for another minute, when Hikaru suddenly pulls them both to the floor and gains his manliness again. Always the dominant one, he switches places with Kao on the tile flooring and gets him doggy, getting even deeper by pulling him by his hips. Pump after pump Kaoru moans and the water just keeps falling on them, washing away all the sweat and making it that much easier for the highschoolers to get at each other. Kaoru slides back and forth along the flooring, raising his head up but getting sprayed in the face every time he tries to scream.

"Too much water," He gasps, frustrated, changing the position so Hikaru is again on his back and straddled. Spray hits him in the face but he's deep in Kao, so he deals with it for the time being. Grabbing his brother's hips he helps hold him up, watching the muscles ripple across Kaoru'a chest and stomach and his hand pump himself, rising and lowering himself on his dick and listening to them both moan over the sound of the water. Kao jumps up and down on his knees, pulling him and dropping himself down on his brother so that he's buried deep inside each time. They clutch each other and roll slowly over several times, pulling out when Kaoru is on the bottom and in when Hikaru lies on his back. They hit another wall and Kaoru's shoulder is used as a stopper, which he knows is going to bruise. Hikaru pulls himself out and drags his twin up the wall, kissing him upright and tight with the barrier behind them.

"Kao..." Hikaru gasps. "Why wouldn't you... Fuck me... In bed?" he murmurs it into his brother's mouth, stroking his balls with one hand and tweaking his nipples with the other. Kao groans and pumps on Hikaru, one hand pressed against his stomach.

"Not wet enough," he replies. "Hnn, that's good," Hikaru spins him to the opposing wall and he's back at the braces, automatically grabbing onto them. His foot comes up into another and the flexible boy waits for his entrance. They've had so much sex, ever since they were 10, that neither twin has to even prepare anymore. Hikaru enters and they stay in that position, older twin pounding into younger twin and both quickly reaching their climax. More then glad that the bathroom is soundproof to the rest of the house, the twins both scream in pure ecstasy as they cum, falling to the ground with Kaoru on top. His seed sticks to Hikaru but washes off with the water coming down on them from the right corner. Hikaru's head hits the floor because of how they landed, Kaoru on top but just sprawled over his brother. The boys watch starbursts and white light flash before their eyes and their faces come back into view, grinning at each other. Thank hitsuzen they were born together.

The couple kisses quickly and stand back up, washing each other's hair and bodies with a bit of groping and ass slapping thrown in. Just in time for breakfast they're dressed and dry, with school to attend. Hands clutched between them, they walk off to school, planning a little something-something for later between themselves. And Hikaru, with a smug smile hidden from his brother, happily thinks of how he had the sex he wanted this morning, even if it wasn't in the exact place he thought it would be.

Because rich boys always get what they want.

* * *

I do admit, I favor Kao a bit. :). It wasn't as kinky as I would have liked, but I'll work on that for sure. Maybe this should be a series of shower one shots! What do you think of them apples? XD anywhoo, thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

~Jessie Apocalypse


	2. Only Us Two

Hello! So, haha, for any of you that noticed, yes, I was spelling Kaoru's name wrong (Thank you, TamaHika) eh heh. heh. heh.

...

sorry about that. But! It's fixed! XD been really really busy babysitting, just got home from an 11AM-7PM day. 11 year old and a very, very touchy 7 year old. And they know each and every one of each other's buttons. And the 11 year old is my height. :) So. That was interesting. But enough complaining! This one is in the point of view of Hikaru, out of my regular 3rd person. I think i prefer it though, tell me what you think. A little shorter then what i usually write by about 100 words, had almost no time to work, and i have to update Oto too! Gah! Well I hope it's worth the wait and I'll be working on the next chapter, see you at the end! Oh yeah disclaimer- these peeps ain't mine ^_^

* * *

Hikaru POV

All throughout the day there is nothing I want more then Kaoru.

Kaoru.

Even his name, such a simple thing, ruffles my heart and makes me want nothing more then to pull him to my chest and never let him go, never let him leave. It's the one thing I want, and the one thing I can't have at the Host Club.

"Let's play the Who's Hikaru game!" I chime in with my adored twin. Today I've been really wanting to leave, and I know that Kaoru can sense it on me. He's the one who started the game off, because we always have to lean close together to get the right affect; hold hands and stick close.

It's all I want right now. To be close to my sweet, adorable brother.

"Come on, Hikaru!" he takes my hand and tugs me to retrieve our hats we have hidden. The girls we're entertaining squeal and jump in their seats, clutching at each other. They look absolutely ridiculous, each and every time. Tamaki would kill me if I said it out loud, but it's true. And it's not like I like any of them anyway.

"Hika, come on!" Kaoru tugs my hand and we enter the costume closet. He stares me down there, exactly my level, gorgeous amber eyes gazing deep into mine. "Pull yourself together," he hisses under his breath. "Only two hours left and we're done."

I lower my gaze to the floor, listen to the ruffling noises as he finds our hats underneath wigs and ties. They're easy to find, our hats. We hide them very specifically, and no host club member has been able to locate them yet, except maybe Haruhi. Damn her, she can figure anyone and anything out in a heartbeat.

"Hika..."

Still, I don't reply. This has happened before. This passion that builds up so much inside of me, threatening to burst my chest open, this unstoppable love for Kaoru that I just can't control bringing me down in shreds to the point where my acting skills have to come in handy. I can't speak without pain and I just want nothing more then my brother in my arms, holding me tight and just keeping me safe forever, and ever, and ever...

"Come on, Hikaru..." Kaoru tilts my chin up so I look at him and my pain shows through, seeps into his soul. I see the warmth there and the strength, what I should be showing my little brother, but I can't. Not now. Not like this.

"It's over soon," he reassures me softly. The feel of his soft, soft lips on mine give me the momentary comfort I need, pulling him as tight as I can to my body and hugging him like we're about to die. Our tongues tangle and dance, running along the inside of each other's mouths and his hips pressed against mine. Hitsuzen that we were born together. But he only lets me hold him for a moment, breaking away with a sigh and plopping my hat onto my head. Always identical, he does the same, both of our bangs mussed and straight now.

"Come on now, they're waiting for us," twisting out of my arms he leads us out the door and to another failed attempt at the Who's Hikaru game.

Nothing could interest me any less.

...

Kaoru nuzzles his cheek into my side. We're lying on our bed, Kaoru's head on my lap and tracing patterns on my bare stomach. It's hot in the house, or at least our room, so I took my shirt off.

"Hika, are you doing okay? At the Host Club you seemed pretty down," he gazes up at me with two golden orbs, filled to the brim with concern and love. The words I want to tell him to explain catch in my throat and my hands twitch to grab him, take him in my arms. My mouth is open like a goldfish, eyebrows pulled together in an agonized sort of way. Kaoru's pull together too, worried. He sits up, sliding onto my lap with legs on either side of my waist. "Hika?"

We stare at each other, gaze into each other's souls. There are just no words to describe all the love I feel for him, the love I want to show him, the adoration I have and how I never want to see him hurt, or cry, or be disappointed, or feel any pain, ever, none whatsoever. My gaze smolders into him and I feel him shrink back a bit under the weight of it.

"Hika?"

My lips come down on his, silencing his silky smooth voice. I only want him to feel me now, feel this hot passion bubbling up inside of me now that we're alone and together, no annoying girls or strange boys to interrupt us. His chin is cupped in my fingers, one arm resting on his arm and his body barely held up by his, he's so surprised by the kiss. This kiss I don't open our mouths, just press them flush together, biting slightly on his bottom lip and pulling away, leaning back in, pulling away, pressing our mouths back together. He sighs and pulls away.

"Kao..." I whimper. It hurts me to have him away, even the few inches between our faces. He scoots up and sits with his knees on either side of my waist, arms around my neck.

"Hush," he leans down and kisses me again, taking control. I don't always mind it when he takes control, only sometimes. Right now I couldn't wish for more.

Kaoru kisses me deep and hard, opening our mouths and pressing against my teeth and the roof of my mouth, sucking slightly on my tongue that I thrust back at him. He's all I can feel, all I can think about, the only thing in my world. His beautiful, gorgeous, familiar body caught up tight on mine, pressing down on my slowly growing physical show of love for him.

Kaoru must feel my growing arousal because he shifts his hips, sending a shock wave through me. I gasp against him, the nerves spasming and more blood rushing from one head into the other. His lips capture mine and he's all I can think about. He and this wonderful, exciting pleasure.

There is nothing more then Kaoru and I. Nothing. Only we are left in this world as he slowly trails fingers down my chest and traces along my pant line, teasing my twitching fancy and making me want him more and more.

"Ah, Kao..." I murmur. He hushes me and grips both sides of his shirt, tugging it up over his head and away. My eyes fall right to his toned stomach and deliciously long V line, pointing down towards what we both know is what I want. Kao kisses me again, rubbing his chest against mine. There is no better heat then the heat I feel between us.

"I'll make you feel better, big brother," he whispers seductively. A shiver makes its way down my spine and I just nod, paying attention to the way he slowly massages me through my pants and losing myself only to that feeling.

My little brother. My glorious, beautiful, amazing little brother. I love him so, so much. And there is no one but us now, just us two hovering in a state of bliss and ecstasy to be.

Off go my pants in a trained yank and he slides one hand up the leg of my boxers, teasingly brushing his fingertips against my base. I suck in a breath, back arcing just a bit. His fingers on me send electric tingles all throughout my body. I bite my lip, squinting at him and holding back a whine.

"Kao, take off yours," I huff. He grins evilly at me.

"Nuh-uh-uh, brother," he yanks down my boxers then, my erection sticking up and quivering in the air. He stares at it hungrily, licking his lips. "Not yet."

That look turns me on even more, a small growl climbing up my chest. He traces one finger along the side of my fancy, a groan tumbling finally from my lips. He whimpers slightly at the sound and lowers his lips to my head. Currents shake every last one of my nerves and Kaoru slowly lowers his lips over my shaft, the slick, hot tunnel of his mouth gliding smoothly over the skin. Another one of my groans fills the air as my head hits the back of his throat, wet and hot and vibrating slightly with his hum.

"Ahh, Kaooo," He slides back up, sucking slightly and washing away the precum I can feel leaking. He continues to bob his head, rolling his tongue all around my swollen member and nipping ever so slightly, just enough to send moan after quivering moan out of my chest and into his ears, which make him moan and the vibrations make me moan even louder, and so on. There is nothing more that I love then my beautiful brother working magic on me, pleasuring me in ways I could never, nor could anyone else. I groan and cry, and when I'm close, Kaoru suddenly pops off.

"Aghhkaooooo!" I protest. He lays a finger on my lips and tears  
off his shirt and pants. Before me is perfection. His perfectly shaped chest, his perfectly toned stomach, his perfect body. I moan again just seeing him before me, the most familiar form of my life and the most gorgeous every time I see it.

A beautiful smile lights his face and he positions himself so that I'm right at his opening, I can feel it. Heat sizzles between us and the suspense in between, I swear, could be cut by a knife. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowers himself. His hot, slick walls clutch me and we both moan in unison, another sound I love oh so much. Throbbing and full of heat, he pushes himself back up.

It shocks me every time how tight he still is. After every night where he's on the receiving end, which is eight of ten times usually, I still can't believe it. Until he's gripped around me, of course. My hand flies up and traces around his own member, touching the tender skin. He groans and falls a bit on me, plunging my own heat far into his. We're loud now, and getting louder. He pushes up and begins finding his rhythm, pulling up and down while I match that with my hand. He suddenly bucks and screams, and I know I hit his spot as I rock my hips with his. Finding the angle again, I listen to his near desperate groans and cries as he both work to push each other over the edge. It doesn't take too long for me after his oral examination and with me working doubly on him, and in moments I'm releasing my essence into his belly and he all across my stomach. Fireworks, all colors and shapes, flash in front of me an pure ecstasy grips me to the point where I can't barely breathe. Coming to, Kaoru's hot walls squeezing and massaging every last drop out of me in the most delicious way, I look down.

"Ah... Shit..." I groan. The sticky mess is sprayed all across me, and we just took a shower. Kaoru pulls off of my cock with a half-glazed but high-on-sex expression, bends over my body, and drags the flat of his tongue all across my belly. I growl slightly, watching him clean up the entire mess and lay himself across me, kissing my lips softly. I smile and wrap my arms around his torso, pulling him close and kissing him back.

"I love you," I murmur. Kaoru giggles, tangling his legs in with mine.

"I love you too," he adds another kiss for emphasis and I sigh, squeezing my brother.

I couldn't love anyone more then I love my Kaoru.

* * *

Hello again! Worth the wait? Not much else to say, I may do one in Kaoru's POV, probably not. The ol' 3rd person, hehe! Very fun to write. Soo next chapter will be up when i get it up, mauhahaha! Thank you for reading and if you can, review!

~Jessie Apocalypse


	3. Jealousy

Hello! Due to a request from A Mask For Insainity, that's where this chapter comes in! May I add, this chapter was EXTREMELY difficult due to the song, but challenges are always accepted, so thank you! A little brotherly love, a little sex... Not necessarily a little but... Shh... ;D hope you like it, I'll work on the next update soon! See you at the end! Oh yeah, this chapter is based on the song Get It Up by Mindless Self Indulgence 3 see you!

* * *

3) Jealousy

Get It Up-MSI

_Gentlemen_

"I can't believe what you made me do with Haruhi today," Hikaru scoffs at his brother. Kaoru turns his head and laughs, poking his brother in the chest.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. Except, you know... The fact that you left her in a thunderstorm..."

"Shut up!" Hikaru turns and refuses to look at his brother, glaring at the wall and crossing his arms over his chest like a bratty 8 year old. Kaoru laughs harder at him, inching his body closer. Kaoru thinks, it was only hitsuzen that there was a thunderstorm today to teach him a lesson.

"Hikaru, you're such a child," he wraps his arms around his brother's shoulders, pressing their cheeks together.

"You know what we should do?" he murmurs. Hikaru looks at him.

"What?"

Kaoru grins evilly with a glint in his eye, swinging himself onto his brother's lap and squeezing him between the legs.

"Fuck."

_Screwin' in moderation_  
_Screwin' is such a bore_  
_None of my time is wasted_  
_I do that shit on tour_

"Kao, what's with you today?" Hikaru questions as he takes off his shirt, the beginnings of his arousal just slightly poking at his pants.

"I'm horny today," he growls. "I missed you. I was worried, too!" he kisses Hikaru on the lips and lifts himself up, pulling off the cloth barrier on his brother between he and what he wants. Of course, there's still his to deal with, but not for much longer.

"I hope the rest of the place doesn't hear us," he pulls of his pants and shoves the older twin to the bed, biting lightly on his jaw. Hikaru turns his chin up and tangles his fingers in Kaoru's hair, biting his lip.

"Yeah, me too..."

_Oh yeah_

Kaoru feels his brother harden against his stomach and smirks, sucking lightly on the side of his throat. Across his smooth skin he traces his fingers, drawing them along the edge of his boxers and slowly pulling them down, letting his brother's erection poke his skin. Hikaru grunts, contented just to have Kaoru's lips on him. The way he works is a magical thing and the way of which he bites drives him insane, especially on his throat. Which is, coincidentally, exactly where Kaoru bites him the most.

"Kao, harder," he hisses. Kaoru bites down harder on his throat and feels his brother pant, moving down and leaving a chain of hickeys all along his neck and collar. He's getting him ready, hard enough that it'll work when he sits on him.

_Alright_

"This is gonna be a lot better then anything you could do with Haruhi," Kaoru whispers. Hikaru opens his eyes in slight surprise but they flutter shut again when Kaoru's soft hands run up his erection, turning him on even more.

He wants him, he wants him, he wants him so bad.

_Oh yeah_  
_Alright_

There is nothing. But. Kaoru.

He's all Hikaru can think about with his lips and teeth all over him, hands all over a certain little spot that makes him weep for him, want him more then he has ever with his brother's teasing. It makes him almost angry with how much he's just feeling and tracing, but he know's it'll be all that much better when they finally do start.

_I wanna make some babies_  
_I wanna get it on_

"You ready?" Kaoru slides his tongue up the edge of Hikaru's throat and whispers right in his ear, biting down on the lobe there. It sends a shiver down his spine and a moan from his lips, so Kaoru takes it as a yes and strips off his own boxers, postitioning himself right over Hikaru.

"Go, Kao, now!" Hikaru pushes his hips up and Kaoru bites right on the sensitive spot under his ear right as he lets all of his weight down, shoving a hand over Hikaru'a mouth.

"Ah, shit!" Hikaru screams under Kaoru's palm. They both groan, horny already after a long day of being separated. It hurts more then Kaoru though it would and he whimpers a bit, tight around Hikaru.

_I wanna make you horny_  
_But I can't get it up_

"Brother, you're not..." Hikaru sits up still inside of Kaoru, the muscles obviously tense around him. He grabs his brother's legs and flips him over, kneeling from on top and waiting for him to relax. He loves feeling Kaoru squirm under him anyway, hearing his screams and moans laced in pleasure, the way his voice drips in lust when he cries his name. Four golden orbs stare off at each other as a tight heat slowly relaxes, and Hikaru smirks.

"You ready little brother?" he growls. Kaoru nods.

And the boys begin.

_I wanna make some money_  
_But I don't want no job_  
_I wanna make you horny_  
_But I can't get it up_

Hikaru pulls out a bit and slams his hips against Kaoru's, the hot tunnel shuddering around his member. Kaoru squeals underneath him and Hikaru angles differently, pounding into his special little spot with his next spot.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screams. He covers his mouth with his own, groaning slightly.

"Shh," down his chest Hikaru trails one finger, pulling in and out slowly, letting Kaoru get slick. "Here we go."

_Get it up_  
_Why can't you get it up?_

"Ahh, ahh, hnn, Hik... Hika..." Kaoru is trying to speak, his entire body jolting from his brother

"What is it?" he pushes the words out with a forced breath, panting against his younger brother's ear. Kaoru moans slightly, arcing into his brother.

"I... I think..."

_Get it up_  
_Why can't you get it up?_

"What do you think?" Hikaru clenches his teeth and slams Kaoru again, the bed knocking slightly into the wall. The both of them moan and gasp, the heat in between them like molten lava.

"Well... I... Ahhh..."

_Get it up_  
_Why can't you get it up?_

_"What?"_

"I'm better then Haruhi, right?" his eyes open with a bit of scared hurt inside. Hikaru is surprised, and slightly cheesed that he had to bring this up while they're in the middle of fucking. He really doesn't want to hear about her right now.

"Of course, Kao, of course..." he thrusts his hips into him again, dragging his brother to the edge of the bed. There he has easier access to fuck his brother as hard as he wants, and have a perfect view of his entire form.

_It must be your face_  
_Or it's your body_

For his whole life nothing has pleased Hikaru more then his brother's face concentrated on something, and as they got older, concentrated on the feel of him was what made him happiest. Now, clutched in the tight, hot muscles of his adored twin, he can see the rolling of the muscles in his face as he gulps air taking every hit Hikaru sends his way.

But there's also his body; his abs clenching and unclenching, hands gripping and releasing the sheets, his boner crying out for him...

_If it ain't your body_  
_Then it must be your face_

Hikaru takes a tight hold of his weeping arousal and runs it up and down, coating his hand in spit and watching the sweat glisten across Kaoru's hips.

"Ahh, Hikaru!" he cries. He knew it was coming, he just didn't know when, or that it could feel so, so sweet. He moans louder with the other's hand pumping him up and down, bucking slightly into his hand and pushing into his brother.

_Screwin' in moderation_  
_Screwin' is such a bore_  
_None of my time is wasted_  
_I do that shit on tour_

Seconds feel like minutes, and minutes feel like hours, which is may as well be. They both only want each other, and the bed hitting the wall is reminding them both of that. Not only the noises they're making but the hot that connects them, and the feel of their hands on each other as Kaoru reaches up and pulls Hikaru down by his hair.

"Oh, damn, no girl could feel like this, no..." the younger twin groans to the older. Hikaru becomes a bit more peeved then before but lets it slip by. He has no idea what Kaoru's deal is with Haruhi all of a sudden, but it's really distracting him, so he decides to shut him up.

_Oh yeah_  
_Alright_

Palm over hand, lips on body. He's having troubles breathing without vocalization as it is, but he's busying his mouth across Kaoru's salty skin as he continuously violates the inside of his brother deep, deep inside.

He tastes his chest and his collar, swirls his tongue around puckered nipples and curves of taut muscles. He nips down on his ribs and all the while holds the rusty headed twin firmly in his fist, slapping his skin with his hand.

_Oh yeah_  
_Alright_

"Fuck, fu... ck... Hika... Hik... Hnnnn... Ah!" Hikaru's hand travels lower and tickles what dangles there, other hand touching all over the connected flesh. It's driving him insane; the taste of Kaoru, the feel of Kaoru, the sound of Kaoru, even his scent, driving him farther and farther to an undoubtedly explosive ending right around the corner.

"Tighter, Kao, tighter!" he cries.

_I wanna make some babies_  
_I wanna get it on_  
_I wanna make you horny_  
_But I can't get it up_

"Harder!" his brother screams back at him, tightening his muscles in sync with his thrusts in.

Thank god the walls are soundproof.

_I wanna make some money_  
_But I don't want no job_  
_I wanna make you horny_  
_But I can't get it up_

"Keep going, Ahh, Hikaru!" Hikaru lowers his mouth to his brother's jaw and leaves him a dark hickey right there, pulling his hips back and forth and his enlarged cock in and out.

"Say my name, Kao, say it!" he wants to hear his name on his brother's lips. He can barely get the words out but he's close to his ear anyway, so he knows that his gasping brother hears him.

_Get it up_  
_Why can't you get it up?_

"Hika, Hika, Hikaru, oh god oh god oh my god...!"

It almost seems like it's going on too long, but the two of them don't want it to end.

_Get it up_  
_Why can't you get it up?_

"Hikaru, how... How... How..." Kaoru has his glazed eyes open, gasping and struggling for breath like a beached goldfish.

"How what?" Hikaru grits his teeth and moans, stopping momentarily to catch what his brother has to say and so the heat can reside just a bit, sweat falling into his amber eyes and his hands still massaging Kaoru.

_Get it up_  
_Why can't you get it up?_

"How do you feel about her?" Kaoru manages. Hikaru furrows his brow.

_You've got to be kidding me_, he growls in his head.

"Who?"

"Haruhi."

_Oh, Jesus_  
_I-I'd never had this problem before, it's just a_  
_Hold on a second_  
_Give it a minute, give it a minute_  
_Alright, just give it a minute_

Hikaru is so turned off at that moment that Kaoru feels it and sits up, curious.

"What's the boner kill?" he puffs. Hikaru tries to shake her name out of his mind and distracts himself, kissing his brother on the lips and tangling their tongues for a moment. The hotness of his breath is still turning him on, though not as much. He pulls back from Kaoru, arcing his head back.

_Ah, te-ugh do something sexy_  
_I don't care, do something sexy_

"Bite me!" he growls. Kaoru does as he's told, nipping on his throat and leaving a huge, dark hickey right in the middle of it. He smiles and Hikaru begins to thrust his hips again, shoving his brother back down and leaning over him. He still has a slight twinge of annoyance in his chest, and he prays to all of the sex gods out there that Kaoru won't bring up that tomboy's name again and Kaoru will take the hint.

He doesn't.

_Just whatever you do don't talk about your fucking boyfriend while we're having sex how about that?_

"Haruhi would suck at this," his brother moans. Hikaru pulls out and grabs his own hair, glaring down at a surprised Kaoru.

"What'd you do that for?" he cries in shock. Hikaru'a jaw drops open.

"You... You... what the fuck do you keep bringing Haruhi up for while we're fucking!"

_Oh yeah_  
_Alright_

"That's what that was about? You pulled out for that?"

"You think about her while we're having sex?"

Hikaru is beyond pissed now, not comprehending how his brother just isn't getting this.

Isn't Kaoru usually the logical one? How isn't he figuring this out?

_Oh yeah_  
_Alright_

"You would too if you saw the pictures I did!" Kaoru smacks his hands over his mouth. Hikaru'a eyebrow twitches.

"What?"

_I wanna make some babies_  
_I wanna get it on_

Kaoru guiltily snatches up their laptop from the side table and opens it up, tapping a few commands in before turning it to show his brother. Hikaru's eyes widen.

"You got Haruhi while she was changing clothes? Her bra?"

Kaoru smirks mischievously. "Hidden cameras, brother, hidden cameras."

_I wanna make you horny_  
_But I can't get it up_  
_I wanna make some money_  
_But I don't want no job_

"... Wow."

Hikaru still feels a bit hurt that this is what Kaoru was thinking about that whole time instead of focusing on him, his brother and lover. There's no one else he's ever thought about in bed with him, not once. Or in the shower... Or on the floor... Or the wall... Or that one time on their boat... Or in the limo...

_I wanna make you horny_  
_But I can't get it up_

"Hikaru?" Kaoru looks at him, but his brother avoids his eyes. Neither of them are overly horny anymore, and Kaoru is still not getting it.

"Hika, what's wrong?" he scoots closer to his standing position, still on the bed. He touches the older twin's shoulder, but he jerks away from his touch.

_Get it up_  
_Why can't you get it up?_

"Hikaru?"

"You don't get it?" Hikaru spins on him, all of his hurt betrayal stinging in his eyes. "You don't get that all I want is you, not some mental image of Haruhi? That all I want to think about is you and how much I love you?"

Kaoru stares back, shocked, and Hikaru continues.

_Get it up_  
_Why can't you get it up?_

"It's not just sex for me, okay? It's how I'm trying to tell you how much you mean to me and just how much I love you. I love you, Kaoru, not Haruhi, not..." he has tears in his eyes and turns away, and Kaoru finally gets it. Standing up, he wraps his arms around his twin, who's tears drip down on his arm over his shoulder.

Kaoru is still shocked.

_Get it up_  
_Why can't you get it up?_

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I didn't know it would hurt you... I just... I was worried after today... And jealous... I know I set it up, but..."

Hikaru turns to his brother with big eyes, staring him down.

"You were jealous?" he whispers. Kaoru nods slowly, eyes downcast as he pulls his brother with him to the bed and curls into his form.

"Very," he murmurs into his twin'a chest as he wraps his arms around his torso.

"Why?"

_It must be your face_  
_Or it's your body_

Kaoru looks up at his brother with a small smile and noses under his chin, laying his lips by his ear.

"Because I love you, Hikaru."

_If it ain't your body_  
_Then it must be your face_

Hikaru peeks down through his lashes at his twin lover, smiling warmly down with all the forgiveness in the world. Their hearts beat in unison in that moment and they kiss lightly, wanting nothing more but each other.

"I love you too, Kaoru."

* * *

Hello again! Hope you liked it! I tried my best to wind into the song, which as you can see, was a bit of a fight song! Brotherly love, sigh haha. I actually rather like the idea of Kaoru on top but Hikaru works too hehe. Get some doggy next chapter maybe. ;D but any other requests I'll take if I happen to like the song, reviews are ALWAYS loved, and I may make another story just because!

Oh last thing, from August 5-9 I'm going to be in a different state do I may have slow(er) updates, hehheh, sorry in advance! But I thank all of you glorious readers and reviewers and followers and yaoi-ists! See you next chapter!

~Jessie Apocalypse


	4. Reminiscing

Hello! This is actually a really short chapter, I jut realized. I'll make up for it in the next one! I just kind of sat down and wrote in on this stairwell haha and actually the beginning of this one was supposed to be on the last one haha but then I tore it apart and used different parts for both XD MAUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anywayyyy haha any ideas for next chapters, well... I'll do this later haha see you at the end! Disclaimer, I don't own them! Nope!

* * *

Kaoru has been thinking ever since they got home. His gaze is distant and he's on a completely different planet then the one he's supposed to be on, reminiscing of pleasurable things.

"Mmm, Hikaru?" he murmurs dreamily. He's in the mood to remember good memories.

"What?" His brother replies, destroying something or other on his DS.

"Do you remember the first time we had sex?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Hikaru turns to his brother, slightly surprised. The mention of it bombed his focus so that he died, and all of his attention is to his twin. Kaoru has a devilish upturn to his lips, head somewhere else entirely.

"Mmm," he just mumbles again, and the memory floats through his mind. The first time they had sex, they were 12 years old. It was before the Host Club, before Tamaki, before everything they have now, and it was only them in their universe.

It was like every other night. They laid in their bed cuddled like puppies, kissing and nuzzling each other like usual. Each boy had a leg in between the other's and they were grinding slightly against the limbs, huffing and panting against each other.

"Hikaru," Kaoru had gasped. He'd always been the one to ask the questions that lead to something big between them. The moment he asked it his head happened to be under his twin's chin, nibbling at his collarbone.

"What?" Hikaru panted back. His hands were stuck up his younger brother's shirt and feeling the smooth, gorgeous skin there. They'd never done much more then this, maybe sticking their hands in each other's pants once and a while, but nothing more. Kaoru was wondering what more would be like.

"You know how we walked in on the maid and the gardener the other day? While they were having sex?" the two were snooping around trying to figure out a prank to play on the cook, when they heard moaning out in the garden. When they went out to investigate, they found the maid naked and under the gardener's nude form, thrusting like there was no tomorrow. With wide eyes and howling in laughter, the boys raced back the the house and collapsed on their bed.

That was 4 hours previous.

They weren't laughing anymore.

"Yeah? What about it?" Hikaru was slightly annoyed with Kaoru for interrupting their moment, but he knew what he was getting at. Kaoru lifted his head and looked Hikaru in the eye, twin smirks creeping up their faces.

"Let's try it," they synced.

Hikaru immediately took control over his little brother, flipping him on his back and taking off his shirt. They'd seen enough movies to know they had to get naked first, and they both already had boners, so that problem was already solved. He stripped off his shirt next and stared at the perfection of his brother, practically glowing in the light of the moon glimmering through the window.

"Beautiful," he breathed. Kaoru just stared up at him with an expectant expression, waiting for something to happen. Hikaru wanted to move, but his mind was blown with the pure beauty of his brother. He never really noticed it before now, but now that he has, he just can't move. They'd seen each other naked before, but never like that. Never before something that big, that absolutely life changing was about to happen. Because it was life changing.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru had a dark blush across his cheeks and was staring up at his brother with golden eyes. "I think our pants need to be off too."

Hikaru blinked and nodded, mute for the moment. The soft curves of his chest and stomach mesmerized him but he gently hooked his fingers under the waistband of his sleep pants and slid those off, and then his own, so they were both in their boxers. Both boys stared at each other again for another moment.

"Little brother," Hikaru drawled slowly. Kaoru kept staring in attention. "Where am I supposed to stick my dick?"

Kaoru didn't even hesitate. "In my butt, duh."

Hikaru thought about that for a moment, but then his brow furrowed. "But won't that hurt?" it's the last thing he wants, to hurt his brother, that is. Again, Kaoru has this all figured out.

"Put your hand in first. Like one finger, and then two, until it doesn't hurt. And then spread them. Like we saw the two maids doing," they had multiple occasions where they'd walked in on their hired employees doing something not to be spoken of, but Kaoru'd been the one to take all of the knowledge and piece it all together. Hikaru nodded as he wrapped his head around it all and agreed, sliding down his brother's boxers. Once again, just like before, his breath was taken away.

Hikaru had never seen his brother that close before, not like he was at that moment. Kaoru had just the starts of blondish curls at his base but he was twitching and ready, which just made Hikaru all the more horny. He glanced up then into the golden orbs of his brother's eyes, questions reflected deep inside.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked hesitantly. Kaoru nodded fervently, spreading his legs apart slightly. Hikaru glanced back down and up, taking a greedy eyeful of his brother, every last inch.

"Alright, little brother..." he eyed his one more moment and gently put his hands on the insides of his thighs, pushing them apart. "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop, okay?"

"Don't stop," Kaoru replied almost immediately. Hikaru glanced at him in question, and Kaoru was begging. "Whatever you do, don't stop. Even if I cry. Just don't stop."

The two of them stared off at each other, younger and older but almost impossible to tell apart, and Hikaru reluctantly gave in.

"Alright," he agreed, tracing up his legs. "I won't stop."

And he didn't.

His hand climbed up to the hot space right under the fancy of his brother and traced lightly around his hole with one finger, making him gasp. Hikaru watched his brother's reactions a moment more as he gently ran his finger around the whole area, listening to the gasps and pants he made before pushing slowly in and feeling the clutch of his tight walls around him.

"Ahh, Hikaru!" he gasped.

"Kao? Does it hurt? Should I stop?" he made to pull his hand out but Kaoru just shook his head, body trembling.

"No, keep going..."

So Hikaru did. He listened to the sounds his brother made grow louder and more needy as he slowly drew that one finger in and out and then another one. The sharp inhale and tightening of his brother's muscles around his digits made him cringe but Kaoru pushed him to keep going, until the tightness relaxed and he pulled his fingers apart as far as he could and the first moan he ever heard out of his brother made itself known.

It was a cry from heaven. It was as though a whole army of angels were all having an orgy and moaned at once, and it came out of his brother's mouth. That's what it sounded like. And he wanted to hear it again. And again. And again.

"Kaoru?" he whispered to his struggling brother who was gasping and panting, squirming under his hand.

"What?" he breathed in a ragged voice, unable to open his eyes.

"Do you want me to have sex with you now?" he asked quietly. Kaoru finally opened his eyes, slightly glazed over and his chest heaving.

"Ahh, Hikaru, yes!" he moaned. Hikaru gently pulled his hand out and positioned himself over his brother after pulling off his own underwear and used one hand to get in the right position.

"Are you sure?" he was unsure himself of whether he wanted to do it or not, but he figured Kaoru had it all figured out and it would be okay. He just wanted to hear it from him one more time.

"Of course! Now go!" slightly exasperated, Kaoru pushed up his hips just as Hikaru pushed his in, and they both gasped as their entire world changed.

The shock they both felt go through them just made them both want more, and Hikaru pushed himself in until he could go no farther. Kaoru gasped and his whole body shook with his brother filling his up, and neither boy could think of a thing else. The pain Kaoru felt was sharp and his face breidly contorted, so his brother waited for him to relax while he took in what they were soing also.

They stayed just like that for what seemed like hours, until Hikaru pulled back and thrusted his hips back towards his brother. They both moaned and he did it again just to hear his brother and feel the pleasure he never even imagined could exist. It was only moment that they were pounding into each other, their newfound pastime driving them rapidly over the edge until they both came only minutes later, Hikaru deep inside of his brother and Kaoru violently across both their stomachs. They stared at each other, twin grins lighting up their faces like they were high, and started to giggle.

"We have to do that again!" Kaoru said excitedly, and Hikaru didn't even hesitate to agree.

That was four years ago. Not more then a week has gone by without the boys doing it again, and they've gotten more creative practically each time. Kaoru doesn't know why he's thinking of it now, but maybe it's the pain in his ass from Hikaru going too hard.

"So, what about it?" said brother repeats, going over the event in his head and trying to think if Kaoru is hinting at something.

"I don't know. And no sex tonight, my ass still hurts," he smirks at his brother, who swears under his breath with an understanding upturn to his lips. But Kaoru leans close and grabs him between the legs, biting down on the top of his ear.

"But I never said I wouldn't give you a handjob," he hisses seductively. Hikaru hardens under his hand in moments and he grabs his brother's hair for a kiss, pulling him close.

"Sold," he sighs, laying his lips on the other's. Kaoru just laughs.

* * *

hello again! Like it? Yeahh like I said a bit short, but the next will be longer! Any ideas for a next chapter I'll take, I actually really like to do song fics haha and I'll try and update soon! Thank you so much for reading and all of your reviews and everything, it's just awesome :) so I'll see you next chapter, and it will be better XD

~Jessie Apocalypse


	5. Bet Part One

_Hello!_ it wouldn't let me take that off of italics... XD so this is the first part in a two part story off of a request from CoastingNightfallXD! YEAH! It's in two parts becauseit his is already 3000+ words (3,423 to be exact) anddd hahahaha that's a bit long already and I really need to update! So it's two parts :) not a lemon chapter, sorry, but it is pretty... Let's just say, because words are losing me in my seriously sleep deprived state, that the boys will do ANYTHING to win a bet. Or at least Hikaru, in my opinion ;) just come and find out for yourself! So see you at the end, and I don't own Ouran or anyone else!

* * *

_October 16th, 8:27 PM-Bedtime_

"Ah, Kao, Kaoru... Oh my god... I'm... I'm gonna... Kao... Kaoru, ahhh!"

"Hikaru, shut up!" Kaoru snaps from the other side of the bed. He's finishing his homework and his brother, bored to tears, is attempting to and successfully distracting him from his math problems.

"But Kaoru, I'm cumming!"

"Hikaru, shut up! GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE!" he shoves his brother away and glares at him howling on the other side of the bed, pulling up his pants as he does so. Rolling his eyes, Kaoru returns to the paper in front of him and the last 20 questions he needs to solve.

"Oh, Kaoru, you know you can't resist me," he flips his hair and bats his eyes after he finishes his laugh attack.

"Uh huh. Sure," Kaoru doesn't even look up. He keeps his attention to his work and a minimal amount to his twin, knowing it's going to drive him crazy. Just like he predicted Hikaru gets twitchy and whiny, trying to get his brother's attention by wailing his name and rolling on the bed but avoiding touching him while he's finishing his schoolwork. He's made that mistake before and knows that the consequences won't be something in his favor.

"Kaoruu, Kaoru I'm dying! Oh god, I'm dying! Help me! Ahh! You can't resist your dying brother, oh no, no! Kaoru!" he grasps at his breast and spazzes on the mattress. The noises he makes sounds like a dying seal but Kaoru just keeps on finishing his work, giving the minimal attention he can.

"I can resist you, alright," he murmurs. Hikaru slides up close, smirking in a devilish fashion.

"Was that challenge just accepted?" he questions. Kaoru glances at him from the corner of his eye, suspiciously eying his twin.

"And what if it was?" he shoots back. Hikaru sits up with an even darker expression, raising one of his eyebrows.

"How about this, Kaoru. You resist any kind of dirty touching of your dear brother for an entire day, and there will be a prize. You can't do it, there are consequences."

"What's the prize?" he's hooked now, and Hikaru knows it. He taps his finger to his chin, thinking of what the two opposites can be. The smile he gives when he figures it out is that of a Cheshire.

"You can be on top."

"And if I lose?"

Hikaru's grin gets even darker, and Kaoru has a bad feeling about this. "You have to go on a date with Haruhi behind Tamaki's back. And it has to be completely romantic. And 'accidentally' let it slip."

Kaoru keeps on staring at his brother, running it through his mind. He sits up and crosses his legs in his best Kyoya impersonation, pretending to tap on a clipboard.

"Well, brother… you drive a hard bargain. But I don't think that's hardly enough gain."

"You greedy bastard."

"Add in a full body bondage kit."

"Rope."

"Handcuffs."

"Sold," They shake hands and smirk at each other, wrapping up for bed. Under the sheets with the lights off and Hikaru nuzzling his neck, Kaoru doesn't respond to any of his little gimmicks as they drift off.

"Good luck, little brother," Hikaru whispers hotly in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Shut up and sleep," Kaoru replies. Tomorrow is going to be a long, long day, and he won't be able to do anything with his brother until 9:00 at night tomorrow.

A long, long day.

_October 17th, 7:00 AM-Wake up_

"Kaoru, hit the damn alarm clock," Hikaru groans. His brother rolls out of bed and shuts off the thing, raising his arms above his head and stretching. The day is going to be an interesting one, and he knows Hikaru is going to just keep making it more and more difficult for him.

"Get your ass up, Hikaru," he yawns. Hikaru just groans and rolls over, pulling the blanket over his head. Kaoru sighs and grabs clothes, deciding to skip his shower this morning, because that won't end well. He's dressed in minutes and his brother is still cuddling a pillow, so it calls for extreme measures.

"GET UP!" he screams, pouncing on his slumbering twin. Hikaru falls off the bed with a long string of cuss words, stumbling to his feet and swatting the air.

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!" he cries, eyes wide in terror. Kaoru laughs at him and tosses a uniform at his face, hairbrush in the other.

"Hurry up so we can eat breakfast and leave," he turns from his brother and goes to brush his teeth, older twin glaring daggers at the other's back.

"Asshole," he murmurs.

_7:24 AM-Breakfast_

At the breakfast table eating their food across from each other Hikaru smirks at his brother, sliding his foot up his leg in a practiced fashion not unknown to the boys. The tingle it sends across his nerves shoots straight between his legs and Kaoru's first instinct is to repeat the move, but he catches himself just in time and pretends not to notice. Already he's avoided the shower and getting dressed, he's not going to fail now, the very beginning of the day, not even at school. That prize sounds mighty fine to him, Hikaru unable to fight back and helpless against him, and he's not just about to let that go to waste. When Hikaru tries again knowing exactly what Kaoru is thinking, or something like it, his younger twin surprises him by standing up, and crossing the room to leave and do something elsewhere while the maids clean up his mess.

Hikaru blinks, a bit rejected.

_Well_, he thinks. _We'll just have to make this a bit more interesting as soon as school starts out._

Kaoru, in the meantime, palms himself in the bathroom, lightly trying to fix the small problem his brother left him with his fancy footwork. He rubs himself through his pants until he's satisfied and knows whatever's left won't stay for long, and still has a minute or two to spare and brush his teeth.

"Kaoru!" his brother calls from the foyer. "We're gonna be late! Come on!"

The limo is even more interesting.

_7:55 AM-Getting to school_

"Stop it," Kaoru swats his brother's hand trailing up his thigh, chuckling to himself.

"Kaoru is grumpy!" he sings.

"Stop it," Kaoru snarls through his teeth, smacking Hikaru again. Hikaru laughs.

"Stop it," _smack_.

"Stop it," _smack_.

"Stop it! HIKARU!" He grabs his brother's hand and detaches it from his bulge, scoffing towards the window. "You just want me to lose so you can be on top," he grumps. Hikaru smirks.

"You know you can't resist me all day, Kaoru. I'm just trying to speed up the process," the limo stops and Kaoru jerks open the door, turning to his brother and quoting Haruhi in the most precise manner.

"Drop dead," he replies, slamming the door. Hikaru feels a twinge as he follows his receding twin into the academy, rushing to catch up.

_8:30 AM-First Period Math_

"Hey, Haruhi! How are you this morning?" Hikaru slides into the seat on her right, Kaoru sitting on her left. She glances at him, narrowing her chocolate eyes.

"What are you up to, Hikaru? Since when are you ever this polite in first period?" she sees right through his act but he just pulls papers from his bag and shuffles them, grinning to himself.

"Oh, nothing. You wouldn't tell if we were passing notes, right?" a wicked idea is forming in his mind, and he knows Haruhi will do what he wants, anyway.

"No..." she glances at Kaoru, but he's too busy copying problems from the board and ignoring his brother to notice. Facing forward again, the honor student sinks low in her seat, sensing something bad happening today. Very, very bad. And with the Host Club, she tends to be right.

_8:15 AM-(Later in First Period)_

"Psst, Haruhi, hand this to Kaoru," Hikaru slides a note atop her desk and she passes it over as the instructor gives the lesson without a thought. Kaoru takes it from her and opens it up, believing it from the brunette beside him rather then the one two seats over. Opening the note his face pales of all color as all the blood rushes elsewhere, and he crumbles the note in his palm. Hearing the noise, Haruhi turns her head and watches him shove the slip of paper into his pocket. But her eyes are drawn elsewhere.

_I don't want to know what was on that note. I don't want to know what was on that note. I don't want to know what was on that note._

She stares straight ahead, eye twitching and an utterly awkward air hovering around her head like blue prison bars. A bead of sweat trickles down the back of her head.

She really doesn't want to know what was on that note.

_(5 minutes later)_

"Psst, Haruhi, could you-"

"No," the ice in her voice cuts Hikaru off and he knows better then to try to reason. Second period he'll have to try again.

_9:45 AM-Second Period English_

Kaoru sits behind his brother in English because of the way the desks are arranged and their names are put down. The two sit near the back anyway, Kaoru with no one behind him but the wall and Hikaru with only his brother behind him. Neither have anyone to their right. No one usually pays too much attention to the brothers in the corner, generally doing their own thing. They get their work done, and that's all the teacher cares about.

Today Hikaru is more focused on getting other work done.

They don't have a test today, but they are expected to be reading. They're allowed to read together, so Hikaru slides his desk beside his brother's. Kaoru gives him half a glance and returns to his copy of To Kill A Mockingbird.

"Brother, will you read with me?" he whines slightly, leaning his head on the shoulder of his twin.

"Get lost," Kaoru huffs. Hikaru tsks and brings up a hand, pulling his brother's hair.

"Now, now, you don't have to be so mean."

"Hikaru, I'm trying to read. Leave me alone," he swats his brother's hand and bends low over the pages, trying to focus so that he can finish the log he has to do without his brother's distractions. He retracts his hand for a minute but then Kaoru realizes what he's doing, and he thanks hitsuzen that the desks in here have a metal wall keeping their legs enclosed.

"Hikaru!" he hisses. Hikaru glances at him, one hand across his shoulders gently massaging his earlobe and the other pulling himself out of his boxers, sitting in a way only his brother can see. Kaoru is so shocked he doesn't even feel himself come up, stunned that his brother would ever pull his dick out in class.

"You want it, Kao," he murmurs.

"Put that away, Hikaru!" he says, a bit louder then he meant. A couple people glance their way, but luckily Kaoru has his book open on his desk and Hikaru has his phone lying on the table for such reasons. From the front of the classroom the teacher glances up with a warning in his eyes and Kaoru waves with a smile, swatting his brother's fingers away from his ear.

"Kaoru, we'll get caught... And that'll be no good..." he's horny, Kaoru can hear it in his voice, and it isn't exactly helping with his little problem straining at his pants. He's moved his hand to his collar where he presses against the hickeys he left there, hiding under his shirt and sending chills down his younger twin's spine.

"We? _You're_ the one with your pants unzipped!" he hisses back. Hikaru has his book and his arm so deftly placed that it looks like he's holding it from any angle but Kaoru's, and what an angle it is. He's stroking and squeezing himself without moving the rest of his arm and Kaoru can't tear his eyes away, so badly just wanting to slide his hand under the desk and see how quiet his brother can be.

No! He has to win this challenge.

Standing up, Kaoru walks to the front of the classroom.

"Sir, may I use the restroom?" he asks. By the time he comes back they'll be on to something else and their desks will have to be put back, it's the same thing every day. The teacher glances at Hikaru sitting disgruntled in the back of the class, tucked back under his waistband and actually reading now. He didn't expect his brother to just leave. The teacher glances back at the younger twin.

"How far are you?" he presses.

"End of the chapter, sir," which is, actually, true. He was reading ahead a bit, but what he was reading he liked. The teacher nods his head.

"Go."

Kaoru turns and waves to Hikaru, glaring as hard as he can. He'll make his brother fail today, and that's the end of that.

_11:30 AM-Lunch_

"It's my pick for lunch today, Kaoru!" Hikaru dances in a circle around his twin. He's still a bit hurt that he just left like that, but he kind of had no choice in the classroom. What he has planned should make up for last period.

What he doesn't know is what Kaoru did in the bathroom, but even still, the younger of the two knows just the slightest twitch of his brother's hand against him and he'll shoot up like a deer hearing a gun shot. He glances warily at his brother, untrusting of his food choice.

"What're we getting?" he asks as his brother punches in his order for the servers to come give them at the table, and he has a wicked smirk on.

"Chocolate cake."

_(10 minutes later)_

"Why are you looking so diabolical...?" Kaoru questions as the cake comes and he pokes it with a fork, unsure if his brother asked for them to put Viagra or some shit in it. Hikaru keeps on smirking, taking a big bite.

"Well, when you were in the bathroom this morning, I looked up what aphrodisiac worked best for men. And it was chocolate, who would have guessed?" he takes another bite, smiling while he chews. Kaoru rolls his eyes in his seat again across from his twin.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" he snorts, reassured to eat his cake.

"Well..." Hikaru all of a sudden pulls the same move he did this morning, and the gunshot goes off so hard Kaoru's body gives a jolt.

"Fuck you," he snarls, standing up and awkwardly walking off. Hikaru howls in his seat.

"You would!"

_12:00 PM-PE_

Kaoru is scared as hell to be in this locker room with his twin. All day he's been coming so much closer to failing his goal and had to go to the bathroom twice for special reasons. He's never finished without his brother and he didn't in the bathroom, nor is he about to. Hikaru, on the other hand... (which they'd tried; using their dominant hand definitely worked better.)

"It's basketball today," his brother smirks. Kaoru nods, the one who told him in the first place. He's changing into his tank and shorts as quick as he can to avoid his brother's hand, but he slips two fingers under his waistband and grazes his base as he lifts his shirt over his head.

"Hika!" Kaoru yelps. Hikaru laughs at him, turning to change himself. He knows for sure that basketball should be interesting; very, very interesting indeed.

_12:20 PM-On the court_

Hikaru has a plan. And it's a very good plan. They're on opposite teams because of how they numbered off by last name, and the twins are staring at each other, one calculating, one looking scared and annoyed. Once the whistle blows and they're in motion, Hikaru puts his plan into play.

Running down the court. Weaving through bodies, reaching, grasping, breath in his chest. In, out, in, out, panting, messing his oxygen. The squealing of shoes on the ground, the sound of rubber hitting tile, guys yelling to each other. The smell of sweat and BO in his nostrils, along with the smell of the gym itself.

Hikaru waits until Kaoru has the ball. He runs forward, latches his ankle onto his other and trips, knocking them both over with him on top. He makes sure his brother's head doesn't hit the ground but angles so that their hips clash and that familiar jolt shakes Kaoru, stuck underneath his brother. The whistle pierces the air and Hikaru stands up, acting surprised.

"Kaoru! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" he helps his brother up and wraps an arm around his shoulders, tipping his chin up. Kaoru grimaces.

"Coach, could I duck into the restrooms?" he asks, maneuvering out from under Hikaru. He watches his back for the fifth time today and feels that hurt. Way in the back of his mind he wonders if this is really worth it. The front of it tells him to freaking win.

Kaoru enters the locker room actually a bit hurt. He limps ever so slightly on an ankle that landed wrong, and he can tell it's just going to get worse. Any sexual feelings he felt there are lost for now, and he knows Hikaru's trip was staged. He's actually kind of mad at him right now. He bet him that he couldn't resist him for a day, not that he could turn off his teenage hormones and go walking around normally while he groped, teased and drew him in, among other things.

It's really, seriously not fair.

Kaoru takes another drink, splashes his face with water from the sink and renters the gym, telling the coach about his foot and sitting out the rest of the period. Hikaru glances guiltily over periodically but each time he does, Kaoru is looming somewhere else.

_1:05 PM-Passing time_

Thunk.

"Ah! Hikaru!" Kaoru's eyes are wide in surprise as his brother presses him against the locker, lips inches from his own.

"How's your ankle?" he murmurs, one hand landing on his hip.

"It's fine..." The only thing on his mind is his brother's hand resting on his side and how bad he wants it to go lower, touch him where he needs. His breath is speeding up and Hikaru whispers to him, gazing straight into his eyes.

"I'll touch you, Kaoru, right here..."

"Hik-Hikaru..." Kaoru wants it, so bad. So, so bad. It reflects in his eyes but his competitive streak flares up and screams at him, so he breaks the intensity sizzling between them and steps into the walkway, disturbing the wonderful contact between he and his twin. "Not at school."

He walks away staring at the ground to their next class, and Hikaru swears under his breath. He may just lose this bet.

_1:10 PM-Fifth Period Health_

Hikaru forgot what they were studying in health today, but now that he remembers, he smiles like the devil himself. Hitsuzen? Of course.

Kaoru is sitting beside him doodling something on the cover of his notebook, something like two figures up against a wall. Hikaru smirks, shaking his head.

"Today we will be studying the male anatomy," the teacher drawls, half the class snickering. She snaps a ruler across the board, rolling her eyes. "So hold yourselves together for this one period, alright? I WILL hand out detentions to anyone I find is being inappropriate."

Hikaru glances at his brother and back to the board, a plan formulating in his mind.

(_to be continued)_

* * *

Hello! Yes, bit of a cliffhanger, hmmm? Next chapter I'll try to make more smutty, no worries. This ended up a LOT longer then I thought! Hope you like it, next up soon, and oh yeah I've decided that this will be 10 chappies. So anyapter requests go now! I'll take three more if you like! Tootles!

~Jessie Apocalypse


	6. Bet Part Two

_Hello!_ again, with the italics issue -.- BUT. MEH IPOD DECIDED TO WORK! I apologize for the scare there, here's chapter 6 and part two! I hope the wait wasn't too bad, and the lemon you were all waiting for :3 thank you for reading and see you at the end! Disclaimer, I don't own the twins!

* * *

_1:30 PM-Fifth Period Health_

This has been the hardest period Hikaru has had to deal with. The fact that they're studying penises is already making him squirm and practically burst with the need to make a joke or burst out laughing as immature as he is, plus the fact that he has to torture Kaoru isn't really helping. He takes out his phone and texts under the table, something that he's practiced so often it's not even a big deal. Kaoru feels a buzz against his leg and pulls his out, his brother sitting across the room from him this time.

"You know mine is bigger then all the ones they're showing," his phone says. Kaoru flushes and closes the little device, shoving it back into his pocket. Hikaru smirks, sending another.

"Those guys wouldn't let you fuck them till they couldn't move. If you come to the bathroom with me, I can prove that," Kaoru's face is pale with all of his blood elsewhere, and Hikaru can see it. Lucky for them they're in the back again so no one else can see him tenting up, but there are still 3 people in between them, and note passing is out of the question. Kaoru glances at his smirking brother and shakes his head, amber eyes wide and wanting but his body language telling him no.

"You don't want me to suck you? Or kiss all along-" Kaoru closes his phone and turns it off. Hikaru figures that out after 6 more texts and not one more but of acknowledgment from his twin, at which point he swears under his breath.

Failed. Again.

_2:15 PM-School's out_

Hikaru winds his arm around his brother's waist as they walk back to their waiting chauffeur. Kaoru doesn't resist but he doesn't respond either, actually a bit peeved off. Hikaru senses it and stays quiet on the ride home, until they get in their room and Kaoru explodes on him.

"All day, Hikaru! All freaking day! Every single period, and passing time! Do you have any idea how hard that was for me?! Any idea at all?!"

"I have an idea," Hikaru drawls, walking up to his pissed off birthmate. He drags a finger down his chest but Kaoru smacks his hand away, glaring.

"Not cool, Hika, not cool. I'm winning this bet, and you're going to fucking enjoy it when I'm done," Hikaru rather likes his brother this way. Not mad at him, though, but the way he's talking is making him want to cut the bet short.

"You know, little brother..."

"What."

"We could cut down the time on the bet, you'd still win, but-"

"No. 9 o'clock, Hikaru; that's what we agreed on," his head is lowered over a workbook and Hikaru pouts at the back of his head. Of course, Kaoru can't see it, so it's a totally wasted effort.

"Fine," he murmurs quietly. "We'll wait."

_6:00 PM-Dinner_

Usually filled with the boy's voices as they talk about whatever pranks they pulled that day, the table is quiet and cold. Everyone can sense that something's wrong but no one dares to ask, because the twins never bothered to open up to them anyway. It was always just the two of them, and that was that.

So they just stopped trying.

And all through dinner, it stays silent and awkward all thanks to a little bet that may or may not pay off in the end.

_8:30 PM-In their room_

"A half hour, little brother," Hikaru is honestly excited for then, even though he knows he's going to be tied up. Kaoru smiles at his paper and doesn't reply, not planning on talking until he can pin his brother down and do whatever he wants to him.

_9:00 PM-Bet over._

"It's 9 o'clock! It's 9 o'clock! It's 9 o'clock!" Hikaru is cheering and skipping around the room, singing the words out for all to hear. "I lost the bet! Now Kaoru's gonna tie me up! And then I'm gonna cum on his face!"

Kaoru snorts. "You wish."

He stands up from his schoolwork and smirks at his brother, standing across the room opposite to him. Hikaru falls silent, watching his little brother. Kaoru crosses the room and holds a pair of handcuffs up, never breaking eye contact. Hikaru laughs, shaking his head.

"Do I have to take my clothes off for that?" he chuckles.

"Unless you want me to tear apart your school uniform."

Frankly, Hikaru doesn't care, but his parents might. Especially because they'd have to come up with a good excuse why it was ripped in the first place. And, well... It's just easier to take it off.

Hikaru drops his shirt to the ground and holds his arms out in front of him, bent at the wrists. He has a guilty puppy-dog expression, and Kaoru smiles, shaking his head.

"Nope," he twirls his finger in a circle. "Turn around," Hikaru raises an eyebrow and does as he's told. After all, he did lose the bet. He feels the cold metal click around his wrists and the weight of it, and for the moment he has no idea where the key is.

He is at the complete and utter mercy of his brother and whatever he decides to do to him.

Kaoru shuts both the handcuffs and bends down, dragging the tip of his tongue all the way up Hikaru's spine. His brother arches and gasps, not expecting that. From the base of his neck Kaoru kisses up to the hollow under his ear and slides his hands around his brother's hips, the flats of his hands pressing his skin and fingers ever-so-gently resting on his arousal, pressing against the material of his boxers.

"Ahh, Kaoru..." he murmurs. Gently Kaoru bites his ear and presses his fingers down, touching on the hardness he's soon to toy with. Hikaru squirms under him, this helplessness newer to him than it is for Kaoru. Younger twin nibbles along his jaw from the back and kisses him down his neck, doing the same to the other side. His fingers gently push and prod, working gently but in a way that has Hikaru panting in no time.

Kaoru breaks away and spins his brother around again, pushing him against the wall. Hikaru stares at Kaoru, eyes on his body as he works. He lowers his mouth down to the smooth skin of his chest and nips his skin, leaving a tiny pink mark. Across the curve of the left side of his chest he drags his lips and flicks his tongue out on his nipple, sucking gently on it. Hikaru tilts his head back and moans to the ceiling, heartbeat pounding rapidly. Kaoru bites down around the tender flesh and brings his hands up the inside of his thighs. Hikaru's legs almost buckle when he squeezes his hand around his arousal, kissing down the center of his stomach and licking his navel. The flat of his tongue brushes across the sensitive nerves across his waistband and he moves his hands around his legs and grasps his ass, undoing the button of his pants with his teeth.

Against the zipper his erection is straining; Kaoru can feel the heat warming his lips. He catches the little metal piece between his teeth and drags it down, squeezing his hands. Hikaru sucks in a breath and pushes his hips forward into Kaoru, who pulls down his pants so that he's in his boxers. Smirking, smaller twin pulls off his school shirt and drops it on top of Hikaru's. His amber eyes couldn't be any bigger watching his brother and panting hungrily, watching nothing but those lips clasped around his throbbing boner. Kaoru steps up close and kisses his brother, grinding his hips roughly down against the other's. Hikaru groans into his mouth and Kaoru slides his hand down his belly, down past the elastic waistband of his underwear and into no-woman's-land, stroking the base of his fancy. Hikaru shudders as electic currants shoot through every nerve in his body. Kaoru can play him like a harp.

"You like that?" he whispers in his ear, hot breath tickling his hair. He's moving his fingers up and down in light patterns sending chills down Hikaru's spine. Said twin can only note mutely, biting his lip and his eyebrows furrowing in concentration not to scream for more.

"You want more?" he nods vigorously and Kaoru chuckles, wrapping his slender fingers around his brother. Hikaru whimpers as he teases leaving his hand there and breathing in his ear before he begins, pulling his arm down and back up. Hikaru shudders and squeezes his eyes shut, each inch Kaoru dragging his palm down going from fire to ice and back. He picks up the pace, pumping his brother more rapidly by the minute until his fist is slapping against skin. Hikaru's breath gets more desperate and he starts moaning every other breath, until Kaoru tips off his boxers and licks the very tip of his head. Hikaru groans with a voice filled with lust, bucking his hips forward. Kaoru slows his hand down and sucks off the precum leaking down, bringing one hand between his quivering legs and nudging them apart. He brings his hand back and licks his finger, glancing up at Hikaru. His brother groans again and Kaoru slides the digit into his tight hole, taking a longer time to relax then he because of lack of abuse like this.

In only minutes he has his brother ready and still dropping out for him, but Kaoru still has his pants on. He takes them off agonizingly slowly just to watch his brother squirm and revel in his win, kissing his softly and tossing the articles somewhere behind him. He's ready to go and smirking, spinning his brother around again. Just for his comfort he tucks his dick up against to rub against the wall and give him the friction he needs as he presses his body up behind him, positioning his hips just so. Hikaru whines as Kaoru runs his hips up and down his crack, pushing forward until he enters and both of them let out a hiss.

Kaoru isn't used to the tightness that grips him, the hot walls that throb all around his swollen member. Hikaru isn't used to the sharp pain at first but Kaoru knows from experience to wait until his twin is relaxed to continue, so he holds the position, panting, until Hikaru is ready.

They both groan as Kaoru pulls out and pushes back in, Hikaru pushing against him to feel him fill him up. Kaoru picks up the pace in no time at all and the angle they're at hits Hikaru's happy little spot over and over and over and over, making him loud and cry out Kaoru's name over and over. He's rubbing against the wall and has his head flung back onto Kaoru's shoulder, his twin whispering seductively into his ear. He's huffing and gasping through his words and it makes Hikaru all the more horny, drawing him closer and closer towards the inevitable end. Kaoru thrusts his hips as hard and quick as he can until he cries out, spilling deep into Hikaru's belly. Hikaru groans feeling the hot seed oozing into him and sprays the wall, both brothers trembling and falling to their knees. Kaoru pants and Hikaru just falls back, unable to get up. Kaoru turns to him as his climax wears off, the sticky mess clinging to the perfect skin of his only brother. He leans forward and licks off the first bit against his chest and works his way down, sucking and getting off every last drop, even off of his depleted member. He can taste the change when he's licking up his own mess, literally getting every. Last. Drop. Hikaru trembles and his breath is still shaky as Kaoru raises his eyes to meet his, grinning.

"Did I do okay?" he asks, straddling his brother's nude form and kissing him softly. Hikaru smiles against him, pressing back as their tongue caress one another. As they break apart he breathes back to him, "You did amazing."

Kaoru beams and stands up, heading to the bathroom. Hikaru tries to get up but he's stuck on his back, still handcuffed and unable to move.

"Uh, Kao?" he calls. Kaoru glances over his shoulder, eyes grazing over his brother.

"What?"

"I'm still handcuffed..." he twists his torso and pleads his brother with his eyes, when that smile breaks out, that smile that tells him that he's doomed.

"I know!" Kaoru sings, shutting the door to the room. Hikaru's face burns red.

He should have seen that coming.

* * *

Hello again! Like it? Like it? Requests? Like I said, three more to finish the story haha leaving it at ten and anyone who wants to read something in particular, now's your chance! I thank you all again for following and reading and sticking with me! Love you all and I'll try and update soon,especially because I'm finishing my other story (SOB) but it may just come quicker! Alright! Farewell!

~Jessie Apocalypse


End file.
